Type Masters
by Guestspirit
Summary: Hey, this idea is always in my head. Please answer my question at the bottom.
1. Type intro

Type Masters

I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Among the trainers out there, only 18 of them are master of their preferred types. They decided to ban together to form a league of their own. If a trainer wants to be called a Pokémon master, then they have two ways to do so. The first way, which is the most commonly known, is to catch every Pokémon out there, but that way could take a lifetime. Then there is the not so well known way. Defeat all 18 type masters and gain from each one a special F Sphere to be called a Pokémon master. But this way is far from easy. Each type master is very strong, so strong that only after beating a region's Elite Four and its Champion will they even be informed of the Type Masters. Each Type Master plays a musical instrument that has a Mega Stone attached to it. Not to mention how the fact that few let their faces become publicly known to the world just to increase the challenge to face them. The strongest one is the hardest to find, because before you can challenge him for his F Sphere, you first have to claim the other 17 before his location is even reviled to the trainers. Luckily, once a Champion of a region has been beaten, they will inform the trainer of the Type Masters challenge. If the trainer decides to take the challenge the Champion will give them a device that can track the first 17 F Spheres so they can battle the Type Master for his or her Sphere. The device also can be used to carry these spheres so it won't lead you back to a Type Master that you have already beaten. Once the first 17 spheres have been acquired, it will reveal the location of the strongest Type Master. But be careful, since the formations of the Type Masters, the others have tried to take the title of strongest of their group, but they have never succeeded. Do you have what it takes to climb to the top of the mountain to become a Pokémon Master? Will, come on, they are waiting for you to battle them, In the Journey of Masters.

* * *

1 = Strongest 18 = Weakest

1\. Flying = Pidgeot + Violin = Sphere of Flight

2\. Ice = Abomasnow & Glalie (Double Battle) + Flute = Sphere of Frost

3\. Electric = Manectric + Electric guitar = Sphere of Flashes

4\. Dragon = Salamence + Oud = Sphere of Fortune

5\. Psychic = Alakazam + Clarinet = Sphere of Facts

6\. Bug = Pinsir + Harp = Sphere of Family

7\. Dark = Absol + Organ = Sphere of Faces

8\. Grass = Venusaur +Lute = Sphere of Faith

9\. Fighting = Medicham + Trombone = Sphere of Fists

10\. Normal = Lopunny + Snare drum = Sphere of Fair-Play

11\. Water = Sharpedo + Ocarina = Sphere of the Foam

12\. Ghost = Gengar +Bell = Sphere of Fright

13\. Fire = Blaziken + Cymbals = Sphere of Flames

14\. Steel = Aggron + Steel pan = Sphere of Frames

15\. Poison = Beedrill + Xylophone = Sphere of Fates

16\. Ground = Steelix +Trumpet = Sphere of Firmness

17\. Rock = Tyranitar + Didgeridoo = Sphere of Faults

18\. Fairy = Mawile + Lyre = Sphere of Fantasies

* * *

Hey everyone, do you think this would be a cool Pokémon season for after they finish the Kalos season. Please leave your answers in the reviews.


	2. Request

Type masters oc form

Hey everyone. I decided that I want ocs for each type master. There is only one problem. I only have a oc for the flying type master thought up, but can't make any for the others. So I would like you all to help with the others. Send me a pm with your oc and if I like it the type master will be posted in their own chapter with you getting credit for making him/her. You just need to fill out the form below:

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Personality:

Battle Style:

Looks:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Flaws:

History (optional):

Rest of Team: Not needed unless you want to


	3. Flying

Flying Type Master

Name: Gin Gaze

Age: 8 (Youngest and strongest type master)

Birthday: October 15

Personality: A go with the flow type person, though he likes to keep his title a secret so he won't be challenged by people who are not strong enough to do so, it also prevents people in the media making rumors on his status of strongest Type Master even though he is the youngest one as well.

Battle style: His Pidgeot's (nicknamed Sandy) strongest move is the move 'Return'. When mega evolved thenh he calls it 'Retrorite' because of how it looks more like a meteorite at that point. Allows the challenger to use all 6 of their pokemon at once against Sandy who is the only one he uses. Sandy is a female who is a level 100. She is also strong enough to face all other mega pokemon of the other Type Masters together.

Looks: Blue jacket and jeans, silver eyes but is not blind, hiking shoes, a hat shaped like the top of a Pidgeot's head, hat has a secret compartment, in which is visible when he takes it off, that he keeps his team's pokeballs in

Strengths: His battle style is very strong

Weakness: Is somewhat overconfident in his and Sandy's strongest move, but can you blame him? It one hit K.O a Aggorn that had the Sturdy ability

Flaws: Somewhat impatient with waiting for challengers to get all the other spheres

History (optional): Is the founder of the Type Masters, that's all I want to put for his history

Rest of team: A female Talonflame named Song Bird, a male Farfetch'd named Sword, a male Chairzard named Flying Flame, a female Swanna named Song, and a male Crobat named Four Wings

* * *

This is the oc for the Flying Type Master, made by me.

I don't own Pokemon


	4. Electric

Electric Type Master  
Name: Michael Crane  
Age: 16  
Birthday: 4/19/00  
Personality: Energetic, super friendly and incredibly hyper. He has ADHD but it doesn't affect him enough for medication  
Battle Style: speed/multiple attacks at once.  
Looks: 5'6 small build. Tanned skin, with black hair and blue eyes. Usually wears Athletic shorts with a sleeveless drifit shirt  
Strengths: can usually say four or five orders before his opponents can get one  
Weakness: gets tongue tied and can't finish an order  
Flaws: moves way too fast for his own good in relationships and just going places  
History (optional): His parents originally gave him an electric Pokemon as it was the only one that could tire him out and he just only caught them from there.  
Rest of Team: Luxray, Ampharos, Eelektross, Electivire, Lanturn

* * *

Made by Ironshadow3.


	5. Dragon

Dragon Type Master  
Name: Hector Draco  
Age: 24  
Birthday: 1/22/92  
Personality: Formal, almost seems like he does it to annoy people but he doesn't know any other way to act.  
Battle Style: Boosts his teams attack to get a OH KO, repeatedly.  
Looks: Dark Red hair pale skin. He is about 6'1 and looks like a bodybuilder. He wears a black cloak with combat boots.  
Strengths: His Pokemon are perfectly bred for their strength and knows how to use it,  
Weakness: His traditional battle style, and the time it takes to build up the attack  
Flaws: Prejudice and proud, he is an obnoxious j*** who usually only cares about himself  
History: Fourth generation dragon tamer, used his family's secrets to train the dragons beyond their normal limits.  
Rest of Team: Haxorus, Garchomp, Hydreigon, Kingdra, Noivern

* * *

Made by Ironshadow3.


	6. Psychic

Psychic Type Master

Jack Harvest  
Age: 13-14 yrs old.  
Birthday: September 12th  
Personality: If it's Jack then he's got to be a laid-back kind of guy who appears totally nonchalant to the point of apathy almost on the outside, but inside he's got a lot more depth than appears. Has to be a guy with a surprising temper, like a sort of powder keg. Slow to blow but when it does you better step aside. Spoils his Pokemon completely, almost like their his own children- well, I get that from writing my own fic. Love spoiled, fluffy Pokemon!  
Battle Style: Hell if i know. Jack might be a planner to the very minute details of the battle. Can turn into a bit of a demon in really tough battles, if the opponent is a prick or a bad guy. Like Yugi-Yami? But like, season zero Yami.  
Looks: Jack's gonna be . . . a redhead, with wine colored hair or dark cherry whatever. Hazel eyes, about average height or a little above it, lanky. Might wear a track jacket (grey) with a white shirt and blue jeans, black boots/sneakers. Wears a sling-over backpack, and his first pokemon on a necklace.  
Strengths: For Jack it would be his unwavering calm, analytical mind, and his honesty. As for battling . . . his use of TMs so that his Pokemon aren't caught flat-footed by Pokemon with type advantages.  
Weakness: Uncomfortable with ghost Pokemon. If caught by surprise, might take him precious time to recover or alter his plan.  
Flaws: Jack's honesty is also a weakness as he might say things to bluntly. He hides too much of himself behind a facade, making it hard to read or interact with him. A cold guy basically. Is often a push-over to his spoiled Pokemon, but that's more a comic weakness. Takes losses hard (on himself).

* * *

I guess he only has Alakazam (My comment)

Made by Bloody-Mad


	7. Bug

Bug Type Master  
Name: Fletcher Flynn  
Age: 12  
Birthday:5/20/03  
Personality: Incredibly awkward, shy, and timid. He is nice to everybody except bullies.  
Battle Style: Calculating, he knows his opponents next step before they do (most of the time)  
Looks: About 4'11 Hispanic, Wears a tank top with shorts. He always carries a huge net. He has black hair with brown eyes.  
Strengths: Can predict most plays and has them countered before it happens.  
Weakness: Can't handle unpredictable moves, they will make him freeze up and stop battling  
Flaws: Overprotective of bug type and doesn't do well in crowds  
History (optional): Just your way above average bug catcher. No history  
Rest of Team: Heracross, Scizor, Beedrill, Volcarona, Ninjask

* * *

Made by Ironshadow3.


	8. Dark

Dark Type Master

Name: Morgan Kingsley

Age: 13

Birthday: August 19

Personality: She is practically a free-spirited type of person who does things in her own way, she tends to make friends easily no matter what their history, also she is pretty much naive when she isn't battling trainers

Battle Style: She has her pokemon attack first then has them use their moves to protect themselves while attacking at the same time

Looks: Caucasian, Petite build, 4'8", Light brown hair (pixie cut), Deep blue eyes, Black off-the-shoulder blouse, White knee length skirt, Black flats

Strength: Patient, Optimistic

Weakness: Reckless by being free-spirited

Flaws: Being naive, Being overfriendly (does this count as making friends easily?)

Rest of team: Umbreon, Murkrow (doesn't need to be evolved), Pangoro, Houndoom, Zweilous (doesn't need to be evolved)

* * *

I don't own this oc, she is made by Made by ColorfulMoon.


	9. Fighting

Fighting Type Master

Fighting type  
Name: Hunter Smith  
Age:17  
Birthday:10/20/98  
Personality: Overconfident, but friendly. He doesn't hide the fact that he is strong like his younger brother. He enjoys the attention that it brings  
Battle Style: All offense, never tries to defend  
Looks: dark Blonde hair and brown eyes. Caucasian. Stands at 6ft with an athletic build. Usually wears Oakleys to block out the sun.  
Strengths:Smart, can go with the flow, great with offensive attacks  
Weakness: doesn't always think things through, overplays his cards, has no defense.  
Flaws: cocky, easily distracted, and doesn't counter very well. He also can't stand the thought of losing.  
History: Always outshining his younger brother making himself always seem better. He thought that there was no one better than him until he found the type masters.  
Rest of Team: Lucario Infernape Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Hitmontop

* * *

Made by Ironshadow3 because no one else was helping make the OCs for the Type Masters, so I asked him if he wanted to add another. If no one else sends in any more OCs in two days he will be offered to have another oc added.

Still, this oc is not owned by me, but is owned by Ironshadow3.


	10. Steel

Steel Type Mater

Steel type  
Name: Andrew Smith  
Age: a week from 15  
Birthday:3/21/01  
Personality: Off set, usually keeps away from people. Hotheaded and holds a grudge. He will act tough, but is nice to people that are sad. He admits when he's been beaten, and likes to challenge those who have already been beaten.  
Battle Style: heavy on attacks while usually letting his Pokemon take a hit. He usually sets up a sandstorm to distract his opponent while he deals heavy damage attacks.  
Looks: blonde hair, hazel eyes, Caucasian. Stands at 5'10 with an athletic build. Usually wears black shorts with a dri-fit shirt and running shoes.  
Strengths:He knows his limits and is a good strategist  
Weakness: He underestimates his opponents, often giving them a clean shot.  
Flaws: When he is angry he stops thinking and will do nothing but attack  
History: He was always out shined by his brother pushing him to be better than everyone ever imagined that a trainer could be. Still being beaten makes him train even harder.  
Rest of Team: Metagross, Empoleon, Lucario, Skarmory, Scizor

* * *

Made by Ironshadow3. More oc needed, but not for Flying and now Steel.


	11. To readers, no, just no

Not right

To the readers of my fic, while I'm happy that you are reading it, I am not happy with some of your reviews. If you want to send me an oc to put in, do NOT put it in the reviews; send it to me through private messages. Also, the mega pokemon for each Type Masters listed in the first chapter are the only pokemon that have to be with the Type Masters. No other pokemon with mega stones in the team if you intend to have them hold mega stones as well.


End file.
